Reflections
by fascimility
Summary: Warning: This fic deals with shounen-ai themes. Pairing: KagaTsui Comments: A sweet fic (though my first Hikago) so enjoy! Please RXR!


Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Hikaru No Go (who am I kidding?)Hikaru No Go belongs to Hotta Yumi-sensei, and Obata Takeshi-sensei so no telling me that this is not how the story goes.  
  
Author's note: This fic is shounen-ai so here's a warning to all those who are uncomfortable with this sort of thing. Feel free to go back and give this a miss. Sorry if it gets kind of lyrical at times. This is my first Hikago fic and my first fic ever so I apologize in advance if it turns out to be too disappointing. Please review and give comments! (I appreciate this even if they're not good comments) Enjoy! :) ************************************************************************ Reflections  
  
Tsuitsui is vaguely aware of the bell. He tries to focus his thoughts on the persistent ringing, trying to will away the desire to daydream again. It is impossible. The lessons have been so dull, the content so boring, that his mind has run away. And this is not the first time. It has happened before, his drifting unknowingly into his subconscious, but.  
  
But this is simply too many times. Not a word that his teacher has uttered enters his brain. It floats past, merely leaving a faint impression in his mind. What has he been thinking of? No. He hasn't been thinking. He has spent the entire morning pursuing a single thought, trying to corner that elusive feeling that pervades his mind whenever he thinks of.. Tsuitsui closes his eyes and tries to focus on that name. Kaga. The letters stand out in his mind, fiery letters that threaten to consume him. He can't place it, that feeling of irrepressible longing that overcomes him when he thinks of Kaga. Tsuitsui still doesn't understand, he casts around for a logical explanation, but doesn't hit upon one. Something inside his tells him that he should not try and analyse this feeling, that this feeling will explain itself to him when the time is ripe.  
  
Tsuitsui hopes that the time will come soon. He isn't sure how much more he can take of this. He wants more of this, more of the warmth that percolates him, more of the hot feeling at the pit of his stomach when Kaga comes close. Tsuitsui shakes his head, and tries to clear his muddled thoughts. "Tsuitsui?" A clear voice breaks through his thoughts. Tsuitsui's internal alarm goes off, his mind screaming that this voice is very familiar. Kaga! Tsuitsui's head snaps up, meeting the gaze of the lanky boy at the door. Kaga is leaning on the doorframe, hands resting behind his head.  
  
His clothes are rumpled just in the right places, his collar turned down just enough to give him that seductive aura. Seductive aura?! Tsuitsui mentally slaps himself for the last two words. What had he meant? Kaga just looked good, that's all. Kaga lowered his eyelids, a small smile stealing over his features. "Tsuitsui, you wanna come for lunch or not? It's after school. There's Go club later, so let's grab a bite first." As Kaga says the last line, he swoops down from his post at the doorframe and seats himself on Tsuitsui's table. Kaga leans forward, hazel eyes boring into Tsuitsui's clear grey ones. Tsuitsui's face burns from the last line. What does Kaga mean? The question tosses itself in his restless mind. Back and forth. Back and forth. Tsuitsui knows he is blushing uncontrollably. He bows his head, soft hair acting as a shield from Kaga's gaze. Tsuitsui clenches his fist, trying desperately to fight the feeling that is washing in huge waves over him. He tries to concentrate on his clenched hands, trying to push that feeling away. "Tsuitsui." A clear statement. Kaga moves down and cups Tsuitsui's face gently in his hands. Tsuitsui squirms involuntarily but closes his eyes. Rough hands are caressing his face, teasing him. Kaga traces the outline of Tsuitsui's lips delicately with a finger, watching as Tsuitsui begins to melt in his arms. Tsuitsui is shaking uncontrollably, his hands gripping the edge of the chair. Kaga bends even lower, and their lips meet.  
  
Tsuitsui's eyes fly open. What has Kaga just done? What is Kaga doing to him? What happened? Kaga's eyes are hooded, lips curved in a smile. Tsuitsui can feel Kaga's probing tongue searching for entry, Kaga's hands roaming the length of his back. Tsuitsui automatically opens his mouth to meet Kaga's. Kaga responds instantly, his hot tongue flicking skillfully into Tsuitsui's mouth. Tsuitsui is passive, eyes closed and unable to do anything but feel Kaga in him. Tsuitsui has stopped thinking already, his mind filled with the sensation of Kaga. Tsuitsui's hands encircle Kaga's waist, gripping the material of Kaga's jacket forcefully. Tsuitsui doesn't want this to end anytime soon. It is pure bliss, like the taste of heaven. Kaga's lips are still locked with his, tongue exploring the inner recesses of Tsuitsui's mouth. Tsuitsui is on fire now. He feels his legs buckling under him, his hands losing their grip. Kaga's touch is electric. No one is like this, no one can make him giddy at the slightest touch, no one can make him feel this way. Because no one is Kaga.  
  
Kaga is a skilled kisser. He is everything, danger, intrigue, and the promise of excitement all at once. Every one of his movements sets Tsuitsui off, rendering Tsuitsui helpless in his arms. Tsuitsui is his to play with. Kaga knows, deep down, that Tsuitsui has been waiting for this moment. Well, so has he. The feeling is mutual.  
  
Kaga couldn't wait till the end of school to rush to Tsuitsui's classroom. He had found Tsuitsui at his desk, his face clouded with the thoughts that were racing through his mind. Kaga knew what thoughts they were. In fact, Kaga was having those exact same thoughts the night before. He was lying on the bed, tossing incessantly. Against the darkened backdrop of his mind Tsuitsui would appear, smiling at him, Kaga. Twinkling stars would materialise in the background, forming a halo around Tsuitsui. Tsuitsui had reached forward, calling Kaga's name. The sweet sound was like a windchime, the sound bouncing off the walls and reverberating round the boundaries of Kaga's consciousness. Kaga reached out, legs pumping in an attempt to reach Tsuitsui faster. Kaga would feel the wind whipping around him, tousling his hair. Tsuitsui spun round, calling Kaga. The halo of stars around his head would grow in intensity, multiplying in numbers out of nowhere. The halo dispersed and enveloped Tsuitsui, shimmering like stardust. The specks of light were swirling round Tsuitsui, gaining speed till Kaga could only make out the vague outline of Tsuitsui. In the midst of the sparkling vortex, Kaga could make out Tsuitsui smiling at him, oblivious to the stars. As the rapid column of stars reached the peak of its speed, Tsuitsui was but a mere shadow in its eye. The stars wrapped themselves around Tsuitsui, almost smothering him in the heart of their intense mass. The huge cocoon would then rise slightly, carrying Tsuitsui with it. Kaga would reach out, battling against the furious wind billowing around him. At the climax of the raging tempest, the cloud of whirling stars would dissipate slowly, the whole mass slowly grinding to a halt. Kaga's eyes would dart anxiously back and forth the vanishing whirlpool, trying to catch a glimpse of Tsuitsui. But Tsuitsui would have vanished. Kaga would call out Tsuitsui's name frantically, his lone voice swallowed up by the unrelenting darkness. The last stars swirled around drunkenly, then they too, faded away into nothingness. The wind had died down. Kaga was left all alone, with nothing save himself to keep company with. The silence was unbreakable. Kaga was all alone.  
  
Kaga's mind brings him to the present. He reels momentarily from the shock of Tsuitsui's closeness. Then realisation hits him. He gently pushes his way in further, taking the initiative to deepen the kiss. Tsuitsui shudders, emitting a low moan. Kaga knows that Tsuitsui 's mouth has never before been explored. It is pristine, virginal. Kaga is pleased to feel Tsuitsui respond to him, react to even the lightest touch.  
  
Tsuitsui's lungs are aching, pleading. Tsuitsui is reluctant to part for breath, reluctant to let this precious moment end. Finally, he cannot hold out any longer. He tears himself away from Kaga, gulping air and panting. He sees Kaga smiling, eyes closed and arms limp at his sides. Kaga doesn't even seem affected. Does he practice often? Tsuitsui wonders. The experience felt like eternity. It felt like time had come to a standstill, and that the whole world revolved around both of them.  
  
Kaga looks up to meet Tsuitsui's gaze, and gives a sly smile. Kaga didn't want the moment to end. But he knew Tsuitsui could not have held out much longer. Kaga knows he has lots of experience in this area.. But Tsuitsui is the one that truly matters to him. Tsuitsui smiles back. His grey eyes are sparkling. "Thank you, Ka.Kaga." He hugs Kaga and buries his head in Kaga's chest. Kaga hugs Tsuitsui protectively, savouring the feeling of Tsuitsui's body pressed against his. He tips his head forward, and whispers in Tsuitsui's ear. "Tsuitsui, babe, let's go. It's lunchtime, my treat." Kaga licks Tsuitsui's ear lightly, and gives a teasing blow into it. He feels Tsuitsui smile against his chest.  
  
Kaga takes Tsuitsui gently, and leads him to the door. Tsuitsui follows, his schoolbag forgotten. All he feels is Kaga's closeness, the warmth radiating off Kaga's body. He could get drunk like this, just leaning against Kaga's shoulder and feeling Kaga against him. The feeling is intoxicating. He doesn't fight it anymore, he relishes it. He can feel Kaga leaning against him as well, Kaga's strong arms across his waist. Tsuitsui doesn't know where Kaga is leading him, neither does he care. All that matters is that it's Kaga doing it, and that Kaga is the one that's close to him.  
  
Tsuitsui looks up as a blast of cold air hits him in the face. They are at the school gate. Tsuitsui blinks in incomprehension. He turns round to face Kaga, the unspoken question written on his features. Kaga smiles. "Babe, aren't you tired of having the same thing everyday? Let's go out for a change" Tsuitsui opens his mouth to protest, to say that if the principal catches them they will be in serious trouble, but closes his mouth when he changes his mind. "Sure, Kaga. Where. where are we going?" Tsuitsui waits for a reply, but the only answer he gets is the slight pressure of Kaga's finger on his lips.  
  
The scenery around them is beautiful for this time of the year. The snow is falling in delicate flakes, a soft blanket on the ground. Tsuitsui blows out, watching his breath form in the chilly air. The condensation curls upwards, only to fade away amongst the falling snowflakes. Kaga laughs lightly, breaking the silence. This silence isn't the strained, tense sort. Instead, it was more of a contented silence, the one in which both Kaga and Tsuitsui privately replays their first moments together. Tsuitsui can still feel the touch of Kaga in him, the inexpressible heat that pooled in the pit of his stomach. It lay there, like molten gold, its warmth rising in his body. Tsuitsui can still imagine Kaga's hands running over him, the light touches that sent him into a swoon. Tsuitsui knows that tonight, his dreams will be dominated by Kaga. It used to be only Kaga. Now it would be both of them. Just the two of them, lost in each other.  
  
Tsuitsui knows that Kaga is having he same thoughts, and quickly blushes. He turns round to face Kaga, only to find Kaga deep in his own thoughts, smiling to himself. Tsuitsui can't resist thinking how ravishing Kaga looks, with his unruly hair dusted lightly with snow, like the icing on the top of the cake. The snow has settled like little feathers on Kaga's uniform too, the white specks contrasting nicely with the jet black material. Tsuitsui sees the long black lashes that fringe Kaga's eyes. He can't help but wonder at how Kaga has such long lashes, and how Kaga looks remarkably beautiful despite being a boy. Kaga's chestnut eyes are introspective, having the faraway look that no one else besides Tsuitsui has ever seen. No one else has seen Kaga the Gangster so sweet and dreamy before. This is the side of Kaga that only Tsuitsui has the privilege to be with. It is only with Tsuitsui that Kaga can drop all pretenses and show Tsuitsui the true side of himself, the one that is carefully concealed beneath a mask during the day. It is only Tsuitsui that understands. Everyone else sees him as a gangster, with his tall physique and strength. And how he always smokes and is always in trouble for some reason or other. No one can ever imagine him caring and intimate, no one can see what the real Kaga is like.  
  
Everyone except Tsuitsui. Tsuitsui seems to be able to touch that other side of him, to make the real him appear on the surface. No one could even think why Kaga was friends with Tsuitsui, or why Tsuitsui was friends with Kaga. It was an inexplicable enigma ---Tsuitsui and Kaga were the direct opposites of each other.  
  
Kaga knows he is genki, he knows he has spunk. He is loud, rough. He is aware that he is defiant, rude, and that he is always conflicting with authority. The cigarette never leaves his mouth, and his hair is always unruly and wild. Kaga's skin is tanned bronze, from being out in the sun. He is always getting into fights, invariably emerging the winner. No one, no one in their right mind challenges Kaga. Kaga emits this dangerous aura, one that earns him fear and respect wherever he goes. Kaga doesn't need to do anything, people do things automatically for him. That's the kind of person he is. His uniform is rumpled, never neat, but it seems like a second skin to him. Kaga wears it with ease, the buttons undone just the right way, and the collar turned down just the right amount. He is dashing and. need he say more? Kaga knows that no one in school can match his notoriety. He is Kaga.  
  
Tsuitsui is different. He is small in stature, and painfully thin. His skin is pale from reading in the dark too much. Tsuitsui's movements have a strange grace to them, making him seem delicate and frail. His soft grey hair falls over his face and keeps getting into his eyes. No matter how hard Tsuitsui jumps, his hair never gets dishevelled. Every strand falls back in place neatly. That's just the kind of person he is. Neat and orderly. Tsuitsui's eyes are large and innocent, framed by his large glasses. The glasses magnify his eyes, and make them seem larger than they really are. In whatever situation, Tsuitsui is soft-spoken, polite and caring. He never raises his voice, never loses his temper. The mere thought of an angry Tsuitsui is absurd. Tsuitsui is aware that his fingers are long and elegant, that they move with a calm grace that is Tsuitsui's own. Tsuitsui's uniform is perfect, not a speck of dirt present. It is pressed and ironed to perfection, every crease smoothed out. Tsuitsui is delicate, delightful, like a rare variety of mushroom. No one else can be Tsuitsui. Tsuitsui is always, only, Tsuitsui.  
  
The two boys were meant for each other. No, both knew that they were destined for each other. Destiny called them, pulling them gently together, nurturing that flickering spark until it became a blazing inferno. Their desire for each other stoked the flames, fuelling their need for the other. It is inevitable. It is unchangeable. It is Fate.  
  
Kaga breaks out of his reverie suddenly, his thoughts broken as he notices that Tsuitsui has stopped a few paces back. Kaga is puzzled and mildly surprised at this reaction form Tsuitsui. He turns round to face Tsuitsui, a small smile lingering on his lips. There is a brief, fleeting moment of uncertainty in his mind, while he tries to make out what Tsuitsui is doing. Then he stops in his tracks. He stops thinking altogether.  
  
Tsuitsui has run forward and thrown himself onto Kaga. The force of the impact has sent Kaga reeling , and finally toppling backwards. Kaga lands heavily in the snow, hands stretched out behind him as he tries to regain his balance. Tsuitsui claims Kaga's soft lips for his own, his tongue smothering Kaga. Kaga can only make small tentative flicks into Tsuitsui's mouth, while his mind races to make sense of things. This Tsuitsui is new to him. This Tsuitsui is forceful, almost brutal as he totally ravages Kaga's mouth. Kaga is caught up in the intensity of the feeling, of the way Tsuitsui is manipulating him. Kaga is the one always in control, the one who makes the first move, but.. Only this time the roles are reversed. Tsuitsui has acted first, his first blow catching Kaga by surprise and giving him an advantage. Kaga can only feel himself relaxing under Tsuitsui's touch, softening under Tsuitsui's kiss.  
  
This kiss is nothing like the first. It is hot, passionate and uncontrolled. Tsuitsui is violent, sending jolts of electricity down Kaga's spine. Kaga is putty in Tsuitsui hands, with no way to stop Tsuitsui. This Tsuitsui is very, very different from the one in school. Perhaps everyone, has their hidden sides after all. Kaga thinks that this Tsuitsui is nice to be with. He wouldn't even mind if Tsuitsui stayed this way all day.  
  
Tsuitsui is like a whirlwind, hungrily devouring Kaga. He seeps Kaga off his feet, holding a giddy Kaga unconscious in his grasp. The speed of the whirlwind increases the lashings of wind hitting out at Kaga. Kaga is unconscious, overwhelmed by Tsuitsui.  
  
"Kaga! Tsuitsui!" A voice cuts through the chilly air. Kaga's mind, in total chaos, fights to regain control. He has barely registered the voice when his rationale side is screaming at him to get up. He doesn't understand the command at first, rejecting it, but when he sees a figure walking up, he tenses. He can feel Tsuitsui become rigid beside him, face twisted in surprise. Kaga instinctively puts his arms around Tsuitsui, as if to protect him, but the figure is still drawing near. Those few seconds are like eternity. Kaga can distinctly hear the crunch of shoes on the ground as the person walks up, his legs beginning to grow numb from sitting on the snow. Tsuitsui doesn't move, only clings even tighter to Kaga.  
  
A couple of snowflakes whip by for dramatic effect, and the face of thee person becomes clear to Kaga. Kaga's mouth runs dry. Only a croaking sound issues from his throat. 


End file.
